Grains de lumière
by Swanchika
Summary: Traduction de "Grains of Light", de Mark of the Asphodel. Finn ratisse les sables du désert de Yied à la recherche de réponses, mais il élude peut-être quelques questions. Post-FE4/FE5, une fiction explorant les "années perdues" de Finn.


**Disclaimer : **Ceci est la traduction de _Grains of Light_, écrit par Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici : s/7797804/1/Grains-of-Light).

_Fire Emblem_ et ses personnages sont la propriété intellectuelle d'Intelligent Systems.

Le rating T est là pour couvrir des images assez macabres. Comme des charniers dans le désert.

* * *

De petits éclats. Rugueux d'un côté, lisses de l'autre, tels des coquillages polis par les vagues. D'autres fragments... plus grossier, plus poreux, semblables à des éponges pétrifiées. Des morceaux éparpillés, légers et fragiles dans sa main, blancs sous ce soleil impitoyable.

Des os. Des os humains, pas ceux d'un cheval ou d'un dragon Thracian. Les éclats aux bords lisses venaient d'un humérus ou d'un tibia, alors que les plus grossiers venaient d'un bassin, ou peut-être de l'intérieur d'un fémur. Cette poignée d'os était la première trace de vie qu'il avait vue de toute la journée.

Finn suivit la piste d'éclats blancs dans les terres désolées de Yied, quadrillant l'aire qu'ils délimitaient. Par le passé, quelqu'un avait retourné cette terre qui n'avait jamais connu ni demandé de labour.

-x-

Comme tant d'autres choses, ses vieux démons étaient venus mourir dans le désert.

Il avait passé la moitié de sa vie à fuir le spectre du massacre de Yied, d'abord avec le prince Leif et Nanna dans ses bras, et Raquesis à ses côtés ; puis avec seulement les enfants ; puis seul à la suite de Leif, après que Nanna leur eut été enlevée. Et alors même que la boucle était bouclée, que Leif et Nanna étaient assis comme mari et femme sur le trône de Thracia, il restait toujours ce vaste désert, ce paysage de mort que Finn voyait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

Il avait imaginé son suzerain et l'épouse de ce dernier, leur petite fille et les meilleurs chevaliers de Leonster, tous étendus dans les sables dorés tels des poupées brisées et ensanglantées. Il avait imaginé l'après, les vautours arrachant yeux et entrailles, les chacals brisant les os pour en extraire la moelle, faisant du lieu des meurtres le théâtre d'une profanation.

Finn savait à présent qu'il s'était trompé. Il n'y avait ni vautours, ni chacals dans cette bande de désert. Il n'y avait même pas de mouches ou de bousiers. Il n'y avait rien du tout.

Quand il imaginait à présent le lieu de la mort du prince Quan et de la dame Ethlyn, Finn voyait dans sa tête des orbites vides, des doigts toujours tendus vers des armes tombées, des mèches de cheveux s'accrochant toujours obstinément à des crânes nus.

-x-

Le charnier était à deux jours de marche du village le plus proche, et les autorités de celui-ci ne voulurent tout d'abord pas prendre Finn au sérieux. Ce furent les civils qui vinrent l'aider ; ils le suivirent armés de pelles et de pioches jusqu'à ce carré de sable retourné. Au soir du premier jour de marche, alors qu'ils étaient tous assis autour d'un feu, Finn apprit que ses nouveaux alliés aussi avaient attendu du désert qu'il leur rende quelque chose de précieux. Une fille. Un fils. Une compagne. Un camarade.

Ils avaient tous disparu. Enlevés et vendus, changés en pierre, offerts à l'indicible dieu de la secte Lopto.

– Le pire, c'est de ne pas savoir, dit une villageoise à Finn, et les rides profondes de son visage se creusèrent davantage tandis qu'elle prenait sa main. Si vous les avez trouvés, si vous pouvez au moins nous rendre nos enfants, cela nous consolera déjà.

Finn acquiesça dans un murmure qu'il était pire d'être dans l'ignorance, de toujours devoir se demander où était la vérité au lieu de pouvoir la voir par soi-même. Il n'avoua cependant ni à cette femme, ni à aucun des villageois, qu'il partageait cette peine, ce désir de retrouver ce qui leur avait été enlevé. Peut-être le voyaient-ils déjà assez bien... ou peut-être savaient-ils que Finn ne serait pas là s'il ne cherchait pas non plus quelque chose dans les impitoyables sables de Yied.

Finn les mena jusqu'au charnier, et il commencèrent à creuser à l'aube, avant même que l'avancée du soleil ne fasse disparaître l'étoile du matin. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la tête d'une pelle heurte quelque chose et révèle petit à petit une vision terrible sous la lumière pâle et douce. Des mains déformées, toujours jointes au poignet, tentant d'atteindre quelque chose qu'elles n'attraperaient jamais.

Trente-six paires de mains, et les corps ravagés auxquelles elles se rattachaient. Une fille identifiée à ses chaussures rouges, un garçon reconnu grâce à l'étoffe de sa chemise. Ils étaient jeunes, plus tout à fait des enfants, mais pas encore des hommes et des femmes. Sans doute proche en âge du prince Leaf et de ses camarades de l'armée de libération, pensa Finn.

Des prisonniers de guerre, déclara le maire du village. Tragique, mais en ces temps troublés...

Des sacrifices, murmurèrent les villageois. Finn se demanda si cela faisait vraiment une différence.

-x-

Les cieux transparents du désert luisaient, baignés de lumière même bien après que le soleil eut dépassé l'horizon. Finn leva les yeux vers un fossé lumineux qui traversait le ciel. Deux étoiles de brillances comparables illuminaient de part et d'autre de ce fossé. Elles ont l'air solitaires, se dit Finn, et il faillit immédiatement en rire. Le soleil de Yied lui avait-il tant tapé sur le crâne qu'il avait à présent la témérité de _s'identifier_ aux étoiles ? De se voir dans l'une, et de voir Raquesis dans l'autre ? Raquesis, l'appelant depuis l'autre bord du fossé céleste...

Finn cligna des yeux, et les étoiles redevinrent de simples astres au rayonnement froid. Il lui semblait à présent voir cette lumière tomber sur Yied, telle une pluie sèche, chaque fragment de lumière se jetant sur la terre pour se mêler aux innombrables grains de sable.

-x-

Le village suivant sur la route de Finn connaissait déjà les secrets de Yied.

_Des tombes ? Si vous cherchez les morts, ils sont de l'autre côté de la colline._

Finn suivit les indications des villageois, gravissant la colline dénudée jusqu'à voir au loin quelque chose que ses yeux brûlés par le soleil prirent pour un bosquet. Étrange forêt, dénuée de feuilles, immobile face au vent froid qui descendait de Silesse. Et dont les arbres n'étaient en fait que des planches montées en croix de fortune, plantées chacune derrière la tête découverte d'un soldat mort. Des chevaliers de l'époque des Douze Croisés, reposant dans leurs sépultures superficielles. Le vent silessien apportait du froid mais pas de neige, et Finn pouvait toujours distinguer les blasons que ces chevaliers avaient servi de leur vivant, l'éclat mat des armes avec lesquelles ils avaient été enterrés. Ces cadavres n'avaient peut-être pas vu de pluie depuis l'époque où Dain et Nova parcouraient encore le monde.

Finn savait qu'il n'y avait de meilleur endroit pour cacher un cadavre que parmi d'autres cadavres, et il chercha, examinant chaque visage desséché, tâtant les corps du bout de son bâton de voyageur. Il ne vit rien de familier, et en vérité, cet échec le soulageait. Si quelque force supérieure, peut-être le pouvoir du bâton Valkyrie, pouvait tirer ces morts de leur sommeil, ils se relèveraient alors, prêts à servir l'Empereur Seliph et les autres héritiers des Croisés. Mais Finn ne possédait aucun pouvoir de cet ordre, et il laissa à leur place les guerriers des temps passés.

-x-

Ses vieux démons étaient morts dans le désert de Yied, mais pas ses souvenirs ; ceux-ci se réveillaient la nuit, plus intenses qu'il les avait laissés être pendant de longues années. Le sourire du prince Quan, et le contact rassurant de sa main. La voix de Dame Ethlyn, et son rire. Et Raquesis. Il l'entendait murmurer à son oreille, voyait ses yeux bruns, brillants, chaleureux et emplis d'une force conquérante.

Il savait qu'elle était vivante, ou qu'elle l'avait été au moment de la victoire du prince Leif. Finn avait imaginé qu'il la retrouverait telle qu'il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, qu'elle avait peut-être dormi sous la forme d'une statue dont la pierre froide pourrait redevenir la chair chaude dont il se souvenait. Il imaginait sa douce chevelure dorée sous ses doigts, sa joue si douce contre son épaule... et il se rattrapait, touchait ses cheveux secs et son visage brûlé par le vent, et s'interrogeait. Cela faisait à présent... dix ans ? Douze. S'imaginait-il vraiment, quelque part en son for intérieur, que Raquesis aurait perdu tout ce temps juste pour qu'il puisse la revoir telle qu'elle avait été au jour de leur séparation ?

Contre toute attente, la princesse Altena leur était revenue – pas en tant qu'enfant, mais en tant que femme, une femme qui pensait et parlait comme une Thracianne. C'était le miracle de Leonster, qu'ils eussent devant eux une brave jeune guerrière au lieu d'une poignée de petits os éparpillés dans le désert.

Combien de miracles Finn croyait-il mériter ?

-x-

Dans les montagnes à la frontière entre Yied et Isaac, Finn laissait des traces de pas sombres sur le sol étincelant. La croûte blanche qui couvrait le sol ressemblait à de la neige, mais c'était du sel. Tout en cette contrée n'était que mensonges et duperies, de la fausse neige aux armées de morts momifiés.

Finn fit demi-tour à ce moment-là de son périple. Raquesis n'avait jamais atteint Isaach. Elle n'avait jamais franchi ces montagnes. Et lui non plus ne les franchirait pas.

-x-

Son retour à Leonster ne fut ni direct, ni véritable. Finn erra, dérivant sur les vagues de sable. Il priait la nuit que quelque chose vienne guider ses pas le mati suivant ; mais si ses prières furent exaucés, il ne sut pas le reconnaître. Finalement, un soir où le soleil couchant inondait d'écarlate le crépuscule, Finn atteignit un endroit qui lui paraissait familier.

Il se tint immobile tandis que le vent nocturne soulevait son manteau et que des frissons couraient le long de son épine dorsale. L'aura...

Il revit brièvement la princesse Altena, au sommet d'une montagne de Manster, la Gae Bolg en main.

– Le prince Quan est passé par ici, dit-il à voix haute, mais alors même qu'il prononçait ces mots, il réalisa son erreur.

Le prince Quan était tombé en cet endroit.

En tombant à son tour à genoux, Finn se rendit compte qu'il avait lâché son bâton. Il le retrouva vite, formant une grossière ligne noire contre le sol clair. Finn regarda autour de lui, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait voir d'autre dans le sable. Pas la lance de son maître, bien sûr, mais peut-être un des bâtons de soin de son épouse ? Les armes, les armures des chevaliers qui avaient protégé le prince Quan et la dame Ethlyn jusqu'à leur dernier souffle ?

Finn se souvint de l'armée des morts endormis, et eut un frisson. Si c'était l'endroit, alors où étaient-ils ?

Dans le désert, deux décennies étaient à la fois un battement de cils et une éternité. Finn ne vit rien autour de lui, ni d'os épars, ni de cadavres aux orbites vides pour témoigner de l'atrocité. Il n'y avait rien que des monticules de sable, la présence du prince Quan dans l'air, et une silhouette solitaire dans ce néant minéral.

Finn cassa son bâton en deux morceaux inégaux et les assembla malgré la raideur qui s'était emparée de ses doigts. La croix bancale qu'il planta dans le sable semblait prête à s'effondrer à tout moment sous l'action du vent.

– Monseigneur Quan, Dame Ethlyn...

Il se tut, ne sachant que dire. Après toutes ces années, que _voulait-_il leur dire ? Que le rêve du prince Quan avait été réalisé ? Que leur fils Leif était à présent roi, qu'Altena était vivante, avec un mari et une fille pour perpétuer la lignée de Nova ? Ils savaient sans doute déjà tout cela. Ils n'avaient pas besoin que Finn fasse une telle distance pour leur dire.

– C'est fini, murmura-t-il.

Il sentit le sel lui piquer les yeux, et dans son immobilité totale, il entendit les gouttes s'écraser sur le sable. C'était peut-être la première eau qui touchait le sol depuis qu'il s'était abreuvé de sang vingt ans auparavant.

Finn passa la nuit au pied de la croix de fortune qui se faisait l'écho de la force vitale du prince Quan, sous le fossé de lumière qui s'étendait d'un horizon à l'autre, sous la grande roue du ciel traversée par une pluie de flèches éclatantes. Il lui semblait voir la lumière tomber jusqu'au sol, grain par grain de lumière, pour se mélanger aux sables infinis. Peut-être le rêvait-t-il simplement.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, un soleil d'or pâle s'était levé sur l'horizon, et l'air n'irradiait plus de l'aura d'un héros défunt. Finn partit vers le sud, à la recherche de la route sinueuse qui menait à Thracia.

Pour la première fois, il était certain de sa destination.

**Fin**

* * *

Notes de Mark of the Asphodel : Inspiré à l'origine par _Nostalgie de la lumière_, un documentaire sur le désert d'Atacama. Plusieurs canons se rejoignent ici : FE4, FE5, les chronologies, les notes des designers et tout ça. D'après FE5, Leif prononce l'unification de Thracia en 780, donc les années perdues de Finn doivent se situer entre 780 et 783, ou peut-être 781 et 784.

Si vous voulez une fin super-heureuse, dites-vous qu'il a trouvé Raquesis pétrifiée en rentrant chez lui et l'a ramenée à Thracia pour qu'elle soit ranimée grâce au bâton Kia. Sinon... ne vous dites rien.


End file.
